Uncle 'Hide
by IronhideFan18
Summary: Ironhide is a weapons specialist, not a baby sitter. However, he became the Lennox's guardian. Unfortunately, for him he also has to be a "babysitter" for a small child.


Uncle 'Hide

_Italic - thought_

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter one

* * *

Ironhide's optics gazed on the hills; truthfully, Ironhide was pleased when he would stare out in the panorama. His optics stared into the orange sun, it sat in-between the mountains, by the hour it was slowly setting. He inclined his back on the trunk of the tree, the trunk of it started to crackle of the weight; he crossed his arms over his broad chest. Ironhide sighed, the warm sun felt great on his old joints, he shuttered his optics.

"There you are Ironhide." Will walked up toward Ironhide, "I have been looking for you."

"My mind has been drifted off lately, my apologies." He paused, "How did you have problems finding me Will? I am a twenty-five foot robot." He let out a lengthy sigh from his vents; his optics looked down at Will.

"Everyone's minds drifts off occasionally." He disregarded Ironhide's remark, Will, did have to admit to himself, the remarks, at times were amusing.

Ironhide looked at Will, "How is Annabelle?" His gruff voice showed a hint of concern, "Can she talk or walk yet?"

"Fine. Ironhide human infants babble when they try to speak, Annabelle should be walking soon." Will replied he looked up at Ironhide's piercing blue optics.

"Good….What is a "babble?" Ironhide inquired.

"Some form of sound that infants make; it is their way of talking…. Why don't you go see Annabelle, you really have not talked to her. And when she sees you, she smiles and laughs."

"I'm a thing now?" _So, now I am amusing towards a human child. _Ironhide thought to himself.

"The point is, just go, and see her, she is on the porch with Sara."

"She can't even walk yet let alone speak in "normal" human." Ironhide disputed towards Will.

"She is getting close."

Ironhide grunted, he wanted to stay enjoy this warm sun, not go and be a babysitter for a small human. Ironhide is a warrior, he was once a wrecker he was _not_ a "babysitter."

Ironhide went up to the front of the Lennox house, "Hello Sara." His southern accent broke the soundless summer air.

"Hello Ironhide, did you enjoy the sun?" Sara walked out off the porch, with Annabelle in her arms. At first when she had met Ironhide, she was initially apprehensive of the situation, but after Will explained that he was the Autobots (granted he had an anger problem.) He became a "better" mech; he tends to keep his temper down.

"Yes. It felt good." Ironhide looked at the females, "Hello Annabelle."

Annabelle gazed up at the large mech, smiling; her little freckles on her face, she kept on smiling at Ironhide, thinking in her small young mind that he was the greatest looking thing….

"See? She does like you." Will said from behind Ironhide, "Why don't you kneel?"

_Why don't you kneel? _Ironhide said to himself and unhurriedly went down on his knees. Ironhide enjoyed being a sarcastic mech he is a professional of being one.

Once the Autobot got on his knees, the small child started to laugh and move wildly in Sara's arms.

"Is she alright?" Ironhide asked with great concern.

Sara laughed, "Yes Ironhide… she is just happy to see you."

"Why?"

"She likes you."

_Why? _

"Sara, have her walk towards Ironhide, see if she can." Will asked Sara. He shifted his stare at Ironhide.

"What? Will and Sara I am a warrior." Ironhide protested he placed his large hand over his spark.

"Just let her 'Hide."

_For the love of Primus. _

Sara went on her knees, little Annabelle was moving like crazy her arms were waving wild; her small-stubby fingers was trying to grasp the air.

Her small feet planted on the ground, Ironhide scooted closer to Annabelle; truly, he did not want to do this. He is however, the Lennox's guardian. "Go towards Ironhide, Annabelle." Sara instructed Annabelle, she looked back at her mother she was slightly confused. This is the first time that Annabelle became close to Ironhide – same thing goes for Ironhide, he never was _this _close to Annabelle (let alone a human child.)

Slowly, the small child moved, Sara guided Annabelle with her hand. "Go ahead Annie."

Ironhide smiled, "You are doing great kid." It has been awhile since he had smile, he looked down at Annabelle, whom was slowly making her way towards him.

She was halfway towards Ironhide, now it was up to her to make it towards Ironhide. The mech's hands were out and ready if she would fall. Then she stumbled a little, with his "quick" reflexes he put out his hand on her back, "Careful Annie." In return, to his statement, she grabbed on to this thumb and pulled herself up from his hand.

She got back up on her feet, she started out unsteady then she started to walk faster, her arms were out at Ironhide. His left hand was out ready to catch her, his optics locked on her. "Almost there Annie."

Then her small hand touched Ironhide's larger hand, she smiled at him, her green eyes locked on to his blue eyes. "You did it." Ironhide forced a smile towards Annabelle.

Her small hand touched Ironhide's much larger hands, her toothless smile grew bigger. Ironhide's spark felt warm to him –Ironhide had always liked children especially the weaker ones who need more. He would never admit to anyone that he is getting closer to Annabelle. That is one of the things he would keep to himself.

"See Ironhide, was it _that _hard?"

Ironhide grunted in return for Will's answer, there was nothing else to say to that. Ironhide is a warrior a weapons specialist with guns he was not a babysitter; in Ironhide's mind the word "babysit" sounds quite dangerous for the child….

"Annabelle wanted to walk towards you Ironhide." Sara went over towards Ironhide, when she got closer, Ironhide shifted while little Annabelle was holding on to his hand, her eyes locked onto his blue optics.

"She probably thinks I am a plaything. Ain't that right Will?" Ironhide remembered earlier today that Will had called him a "thing," of course it was out of fun….right?

"Ironhide, she _likes _you." Will explained to the black Autobot. Will knew that it was going to be difficult for Ironhide, when Ironhide first came to Earth; he had the worst temper out of the Autobots that arrived here.

The infant's hand laid gently onto Ironhide's own hand, then carefully she moved her hand at his thumb grasping it she lifted her head to meet Ironhide's blue optics and smiling. In return, Ironhide forced a smile on his faceplates, "Hello Annie." His deep voice at first alarmed her, with this she stumbled back; fortunately, Ironhide's quick thinking earlier, his large hand was still behind her. "Don't be afraid of me Annie; I'm Ironhide, your guardian."


End file.
